Augmented Reality (AR) uses a video device and a display device to display a series of images of the environment to a user that have various virtual objects inserted into appropriate places in the environment. For example, a video device may identify a real-world object of a table, so that a virtual object of a flower vase may be display on the display device as appearing on the table. In another example, a video device may identify a real-world object of a trashcan and overlay an image of a monster, so that a user of the display device is provided an amusing scene of a creature devouring rubbish when the mundane scene of a person placing rubbish into a proper receptacle is plays out. AR can be used for navigational purposes, for games, construction/architectural projects, for educational purposes, and the like.
An AR system may use an integrated video and display device or separate video devices and display devices that output the perspective of the video device, and uses the knowledge and perspective of the video device to inform the output of the display device. For example, a headset display may include an outwardly mounted camera as a video device that provides a video feed to one or more display devices positioned in front of a wearer's eyes.